Golden Age Stag
Personality She speaks in the third person and is rather cryptic and elusive. If you are persistent enough to form a close bond with her, she will lower her guard and speak in the first person. Once she is comfortable with someone, she is still shy, but more easily amused. She is flustered easily if she says something lewd by accident. She suffers from a form of dissociative identity disorder due to having another person in her head (details below). Backstory Izanami Gin is a veteran of the armed forces, having been part of a sniper duo as a spotter (meaning she cannot only do the math for a good shot, but she can easily make that shot herself if needed). Well, one day something went wrong. A counter-sniper mission, only the enemy was another counter sniper. and then chaos erupted. An ied. ringing. noiseless screams of pain. then... black. Shrapnel had pierced through her right eye through the respective brain lobe, warranting a labotomy and transplant immediately upon arrival to the hospital. Organ donor: redacted. This was weird--too convenient. Finally, she woke up. It was ten years later, but whatever. She was alive, albeit very confused, dissoriented, and... bloodthirsty... She shook the thought away, but she could hear the snicker in the confines of her mind. She'd previously been on the road to becoming a hero, but since waking, she felt too unstable, mentally, and emotionally. In fact, there was an incident where Cogadh had pushed her out for control, and when she finally ragained it, she was mid-fall, passing out. The last thing she saw were the bodies of Cogadh's victims slowly burning to ash. Lucky for her, a military connection found a way to cover it up, but it might not be long before someone else finds out. Resources A lot or army buddies, a house she doesn’t really use that has her old military uniform. Also good pay from high rank after being honorably discharge, but she’s not a big spender so a lot saved up in the bank. Equipment / Weaponry She wears a full set of Nihonto (katana+wakizashi+tanto). StagNihonto.jpg|Nihonto Set. Specialisations Exceptional at hand-to-hand, swordswoman, and sniper. Quirk Elemental Fire. The user can create combustions of heat in a range up to 25 meters. The strength and size of the explosions depend on how close they are and all explosions have a 1-second buildup during which the air will be distorted in the targeted area. When the user creates combustions in a 10-25m( 11-27yards) range away from them it explodes with a heat of 500°C and a radius 2ft. When the user creates a combustion in the 10-meter range it will deal 5kN of force and burn with a 700°C heat. The radius of this combustion is 5ft. The user cannot combust people. Izanami’s flames are a blue-ish white. Cogadh’s are colorless. The user can create one combustion per turn. Example An explosion of high heat to deprive another source of fire of it’s oxygen, since fire requires more oxygen the hotter it burns. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Sidekick Category:Golden Age OC Sidekicks Category:Retired